Sam Gets Kicked Out
This is my 4th fanfiction(5th if you inclde the last one), and one based on one of my favorite episodes from Kenan & Kel, "Get The Kel Outta Here".Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below. NOTE: This story takes place several months after "Lincoln Meets Sam". Hope you guys enjoy! episode opens with the Loud Sisters (sans Lori & Lucy) waiting on the couch for Lincoln. Luna: (calls from the stairs) Lincoln, are yoi done yet up there? We're about to be late for school. Lincoln: (calls back down) I'm coming! Sam is rollerblading to the Loud House, only to trip on a rock, thus launching him towards the front windows. Sam: (during the launch) Whoa! Ho! Ho! Whoa-oa! crashes through the windows and lands in the living room, miraculously unscathed. Sam: I'm okay, everyone. Where's Lincoln? Luna: Upstairs. Sam: All right. I'll go get him. towards the stairs and tries to go up them Lynn: Hey, Sam. Sam: Yes? Lynn: You want to take those rollerblades off? Sam: Not really. Luna: Pretty sure it would be easier to go up the stairs with those off. Sam: I'll take my chances. up the stairs still in the rollerblades comes in the living room. Lucy:(brings in an object with a tarp over it) Hey guys. I just put the finishing touches on my art project. Lynn: What'd you make? Lucy: The teacher said we could make a sculpture of any of your relatives' friends. Luna: Who'd you sculpt? pulls off the tarp, revealing a lifelike model of Sam's head. The sisters scream in shock from the reveal. Lucy: I made Sam. I call it "Head of Brother's Friend". What'd you guys think? sisters are still in shock. and Lincoln come down the stairs. Lincoln: Hey guys. Hey, Lucy. (notices the sculpture) Uhh.. what's that? Lucy: It's Sam's head. it's a sculpture I made for school. Lynn: (recovers from shock) School? What are y'all studying? Nasty freak monsters? Lucy: This model happens to look EXACTLY like Sam. Lynn: Like I said, what are y'all studying? Nasty freak monsters? Sam: (in retaliation) Well, you're not exactly Miss Universe yourself, now are you? Lynn: Touche. Luna: (checks her watch) Alright. I think it's about time to get going as soon as Lori gets down here. Come on, everyone. To Vanzilla. All: Okay. are about to head off to the van, until... Luna: Wait, what happened to your rollerblades, Sam? Sam: Actually, after I got Lincoln, I kind of forgot where I left them. to the next scene, where Lori is about to walk down, until she ends up slipping on Sam's rollerblades. She ends up screaming and falling down the stairs because of it. Lori: (after reaching the bottom of the stairs) Ow! Sam: S-S-Sorry, Lori. I'm really sorry. Lincoln: Sam. you want some advice? Sam: What? Lincoln: Run. stands up, enraged, and runs towards Sam until she's pulled back by her siblings. He manages to escape through the front door. Lori: (enraged) Let me at him! Let me at him! shouting to later when Lori is aching in pain on the couch. Luna: Don't worry. The masseuse will be here any minute to give you your message, Lori: What was Sam thinking, leaving his rollerblades at the top of the staircase? [The doorbell rings Luna: There's the masseuse right now. I'll let him in Masseuse: Hi. I'm Dirk, the masseuse. I understand someone here is having back pain. Lori: I am. I am. I'm Lori Loud. Dirk: What happened to your back? Lori: Some deficient boy made me fall down the stairs. Dirk: All right..I'll get my table and we'll get right to work with that back of yours.to get his massaging table Luna: (to Lori) Okay, I'll be going upstairs now. If you need me or anyone else, you'll know where to find us. upstairs comes back in with the table. Dirk: OK, Ms. Loud. Just hop up on the table and we'll get started. gets up on the table slowly in pain, then Dirk abruptly starts. Lori: Jeez! Take it easy there. Dirk: Now, just relax. Sam: (comes in) Hey, Lincoln! (gasps at what he misinterprets as Lori getying beaten up by Dirk) Get your hands of her, you madman! Dirk, which results in a dust cloud. Said dust cloud ends up pushing Lori out the door. Lincoln: (comes in from the kitchen) Hey, Sam--Sam! What are you doing? Sam: This man was beating up your sister, Lori. Come here, you. (picks up Dirk) Dirk: No, I wasn't. I was just massaging her back. Lincoln: Well, where is she now? horn and screeching brakes and glass breaking tire rolls back in the house, along with the massage table. In addition, an extremely peeved Lori, whose shirt is torn up and covered in tire tracks, runs to the front doorway, breathing heavily like a bull. Sam: There she is. Lori: Sam! Get out! Sam:O-o-out? Lori: Out, away, go, leave, and never come back here again! Lincoln: But, Lori-- Lori: (to Lincoln) Don't "But, Lori" me! (points towards Sam) That boy has been nothing but trouble ever since that one fateful day! Ever since then, a pimple on the face that is my life! Sam: (to Lincoln) She just called me a pimple.. Lori: If the zit fits! Lincoln: The zit fits? I think's that's going a little-- Lori: Just leave! Go! Leave-ow! walk over to outside ofthe front door, depressed. Lori: And you are never to set foot in this house again! walks away from the Loud House in a depressed state. to later when the family is having dinner. Lori: Isn't it nice having dinner with just our family and without... whatshisname? Lincoln: His name is Sam. Lori: Sam who? Lincoln: Come on. Sam didn't mean to hurt your back. Just let him come over.Please? Lori: I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon. Lincoln: But-- Lori: No, no, no, no, no, and no. Lincoln: So what you're saying is "No", basically? this conversation, Lynn takes some of her dinner and puts it under the table. Lori notices this. Lori: Lynn? Lynn: Huh? Lori: What are you doing? Lynn: Nothing. Lori: I saw you take your food and put it under the table. Lynn: Uhh... No, you didn't. Lori: Wait a minute, is Sam under this table? Lincoln: No. Lori: (sternly) Lincoln. Lincoln: (sheepishly) Maybe. then lifts up the tablecloth, revealing Sam. Sam: (nervously) Umm... (robotic voice) Sam is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep. grabs Sam by the shirt and drags him to the back door. During this, Sam yells frantically for freedom. Lori Sam out the backyard door Out! the door bursts back in only for Lori to push him back outside. She locks the door behind her and walks back to the dinner table. Lori: (out of breath) Well, that takes care of that. doorbell rings. Lincoln: Gee, I wonder who that could be? Lynn: I'll get it. Lori: I'LL get it. and Lori walk over to the front door. Lori-Sam, is that you? Sam: No, uh, no. Lori: Yes, it is! Sam: Uh-- Delivery! Lori: Delivery? What are you delivering? Sam: Uh, stuff. Lincoln: for the doorknob Oh, okay.. Lori: him back Get your... (to Sam) What kind of stuff? Sam: Uh, Lootcrates? Lori: I didn't order any Lootcrates. Lincoln: Actually, I heard that they're delivering free Lootcrates to cerrtain... shushes Lincoln. Sam: Um, um, flowers? Lori I didn't order any flowers either. Lincoln: Yeah, but they might be from Bobb- shushes him once more. is silence for a couple of seconds, until... Lori: Hello? doorbell rings again. opens the door to reveal Sam. Sam: Hey, Louds- Lori: the door in Sam's face Go away! & Lincoln then walk back to the dinner table, until Lori notices Lucy's sculpture from earlier and looks at it with disgust. Lori: up the model Tsk, tsk. over to the fish tank and drops it in there. picks it up from the fish tank, dries it off, and sets it back in the living room. He then goes back to the table. Lynn: So, who was at the door? Lori: You know who it was. the family is eating, Lori notices Sam at the window. He wavea back. LorI: Alright, that's it! Lincoln: Wait, wait, wait. Let me handle this. Lori: Then handle it. walks over to the window and opens it. Sam: Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln: Sam, you got to go, man. Sam: But, I'm lonesome. Lincoln: I know. I miss you too, bro. But, Lori is furious at you right now. Sam: What am I gonna do? Lincoln: Maybe you can write her a note. Sam: A note? Lincoln: Yeah, yeah. An apology note. Sam: OK, I'll write one right now. Lincoln: No, no, wait. Wait until she's calmed down and then you can give it to her. Sam: (in defeat) I guess so.. closes the window back and goes to the table. Lori: Well? Lincoln: I told him to go home. Lori: Great. Luna: You know, Lori, I think you should be a little bit more patient with Sam. Lincoln: Yeah, he is my only other close friend other than Clyde. three of them talk all at once, while cutting to Sam writing the note outside. After he's done writing it, he folds it into a paper airplane. Lastly, he opens the window and throws the note, only for it to go into Lori's eye. Lori: Ow! sisters console her, while Lincoln looks back to the window in confusion. Sam leaves the window in a panic. to later at the arcade where Lincoln & Clyde are playing Street Fighter II. Sam comes in, still depressed about the whole situation with being banned from the Loud House. Lincoln: Hey, Sam. up to me Aw, Sam. Don't looks so upset. It's not that bad. Sam: Yes, it is. Clyde: What's the problem? Lincoln: Sam's all upset because Lori banned him from the house. Sam: Yeah, she said I was nothing but trouble and that I wasn't allowed anywhere near the house. Can you believe that, Clyde? Clyde: No, not at all. (lovestruck) How could sweet, sweet Lori do such a thing? Sam: (weirded out) Okay. Clyde: Have you tried apologizing to her? Sam: How can I? She won't even let me into the house. Lincoln: (comes up with an idea) Hey, guys! I just got an idea. Sam: Alright, I'm listening. Lincoln: Lori & Bobby are having a dinner date at Jean Juan's tonight. Sam: Oh, I see where you're getting at. I can go there, where Lori can't kick me out, so i can apologize to him. Lincoln: Exactly. Sam: But, I'm scared because she's big, mean, and blonde. The last time I upset her, she threatened to turn me into the form of a pastry Lincoln: Do you ever want to hang out at my house again? Sam: (reluctantly) Yes. Lincoln: Then, let's go see Lori. Sam: Aw. She'll harm me, though. Lincoln: Relax. She isn't going to harm you. (to Clyde) Hey, Clyde, do you know any good chiropractors? getting some chiropractor suggestions, Sam and Lincoln head off to Jean Juan's. Clyde begins to come along, too. Sam: Hey, Clyde? Clyde: Yeah? Sam: I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out. We can't afford to have your obsession compromise the mission. Clyde: Then, I'll just go home, then... Sam: Cool. (rushes off) Bye! Clyde: (under his breath, mischieviously) ...Or will I? to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. Bobby: Hey, babe, I'll be right back. I gotta go use the bathroom. Lori: Sure thing, boo-boo bear. a kiss towards him walks over to their table. Lincoln: Hey, Lori. Lori: Hi,Lincoln. What brings you here? Lincoln: Well, I was on my way home from the arcade, then I decided I might stop by here and say hey. Lincoln: Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk. Lori: Well, sure, bro. What do you want to taalk about? Lincoln: Actually, I don't need to speak yo you myself, but-- (to Sam)psst! to Sam at another table, waving at Lori. Lori: (angrily) What do you want now? Sam: I just wanted-- Lori: (interrupting) Don't wanna hear it. Tou can just go and leave. Lincoln: Come on, just listen to what he has to say. Sam: Hey, Lori. How are you doing? Lori: How am I doing? I'll tell you how I'm doing. Because of you, I have a twisted spine, a fractured arm, and a black eye. Sam: Well, I have a broken heart. an X shape around his chest Lori: (unsympathetically) A broken heart. Lincoln: Come on, Lori! Sam is sorry. Be his friend again. Lori: (bitterly) I was never his friend. Sam: Wow. Now, I have a more broken heart. But, besides that, come on, Lori. Look, I'll be more careful. No more accidents. Please? No more accidents. Lincoln: What do you say? Lori: (begrudgingly) Oh, I suppose, if Sam promises to be more careful. comes by the table, disguised as a waiter, with a bowl full of nacho cheese. After seeing Lori, he passes out. The nacho cheese he was carrying goes airborne and splashes all over Lori. She screams in agony. Sam: It's okay! Let me wipe it off! the tablecloth and wipes off Lori, but accidentally shoves her out of a nearby window in the process and Lincoln look downwards out the window. Sam: (winces) Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark. Lincoln: To be honest, I don't even know where the nacho cheese came from. two look back to see Clyde on the floor. Sam: (deadpanned) Of course he decides to come here and mess things up. Lincoln: I think we should go now. Sam: (sighs) Alright. I'll get Clyde. Clyde up and leaves with Lincoln comes back to the table, only to see nacho cheese all over the table. Bobby: What happened here? to later when Lincoln is reading a chapter of "There Will Be Chaos". Suddenly, there's static coming from his walkie-talkie. Lincoln: it up Hello? Sam: Hey, Lincoln. It's me, Sam. Is Lori still mad at me? Lincoln: Yeah. It seems that the cheese incident was the last straw for her. Anything else? Sam: Look out your bedroom window. looks out his window to see Sam on a ladder. Lincoln: Why are you going to climb through my window? Sam: So that I'll have less of a chance of running into Lori. Lincoln: Alright. Climb on up. Sam: Coming! up the ladder into Lincoln's room I know exactly how to make it up to her. out a small bag I brought her her favorite candy, a flower, and a handwritten apology. But, you have to give it to her. Lincoln: I can't. It wouldn't mean anything coming from me. She'll just think that I got this stuff. You're just going to have to give it to her yourself. Sam: (reluctantly) Alright. Maybe I'll just leave this bag in her room. By the way, where's Lori right now? Lincoln: She's downstairs with Leni. Let's go. and Lincoln head into Lori & Leni's room. Sam: Wow. I've never seen Lori's room before. Lincoln: You'd better hurry, because if she catches you in here, this is the last room you're going to see. Sam: Alright. I'll just leave it on the pillow and leave. Wait, which one is Lori's bed? Lincoln: The one closest to the window. walks over to her bed. hears footsteps coming from the stairs. Lincoln: Uh oh. Lori's coming. and Lincoln scramble around to find a spot to hide. Lincoln hides in the closet, while Sam hides under Leni's bed. Leni: Like, what a week. Lori: Tell me about it. If I ever see that Sam again, I'll LITERALLY turn him into a human pretzel! Leni: (sitting on her bed) I think you should calm down. Those were just accidents. Lori: I'm just going to go freshen up in the bathroom. the room comes out from under Leni's bed, much to Leni's surprise. Lincoln comes out of the closet with a bonnet on. Lincoln: Okay, Leni. If Lori asks, we were never here. Leni: Got it. leaves the bag on Lori's bed. Me: Alright.The bag is in place, now let's go. and Lincoln were about to go, until we heard Lori humming in the hallway. Lincoln throws the bonnet back in the closet and hides behind the curtains while Sam hides under Lori's covers. comes back in, about to hit the sack. Then, she notices something strange in the bed. Lori: Lynn, are you in there giving Lincoln another Dutch oven? off the covers to reveal... Sam! comes out from behind the curtains. Lincoln: (nervously) Hi, Lori. Hi, Leni. Good night. out the room glares at Sam angrily. Sam: (stammering) I-I-I brought you a flower. Lori: Now, you're gonna get it! Sam: Zoinks! rushes into the backyard to escape Lori's wrath. Lori: Leni, I'll see you later. Leni: Where are you going? Lori: AFTER SAM! out of her room looks at the audience with a confused look on her face. screen irises out. screen irises in to show Sam and Lincoln on a brick wall. Lincoln: Well, that was our show! Sam: Did you guys enjoy? applause Lincoln: Welp, see ya guys next time on "The Loud House". Sam: Hold on! How are we going to do the next episode, you know, with Lori kicking me out of the house and all? Lincoln: Oh, I didn't tell you? While Lori was chasing after you in the backyard, one of Lisa's inventions accidentally went off and blasted her, making her forget this whole episode. Me: My, how convenient! Lincoln: So, as I was saying, see you guys next time! and Lincoln wave to the viewers while the screen irises out once more. THE END